The Best Day
by Adgie
Summary: "She looked at him, her confusion palpable. Stay. Why was he saying stay? And why was she so cold. It was warm, just a few minutes ago." Oneshot. Character Death.


**Ok, so clearly my withdrawal symptoms have begun. Oh well. Sucks for you guys. Until I get my other computer back I'll only be writing One-shots. They're easier to deal with when moving. (btw clearly I'm excited about the baby)**

**I'd just like to say... I'm sorry I'm such a bitch to these characters it can't ever just be happy!tiems with me... Sheesh. Enjoy! Oh Yeah! Based off of Just Jack's The Day I Died. Go peep it.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or places are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, Brennan sucked in a deep breath as she stretched her arms above her head. She knew that Booth wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes. She could feel that he wasn't there, the weight on his side of the bed gone. She opened her eyes and sighed, rolling over to look at the clock. 8:17. She should have been awake long ago. Scrambling quickly out of the bed making her way to the bedroom door. She slowed when she heard the muffled voices and laughter on the other side, letting a smile come to her face, she shook her head and turned back, laying out an outfit and taking a quick shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening the bedroom door as quietly as possible she tiptoed through down the hallway, listening as Avery told her brother and father a joke and they laughed simply to indulge her. She held her pointer finger to her lips as her kids saw her silent approach. Booth stood at the counter opposite his kids watching them eat their breakfast and making small talk with them before work. He always loved just talking to them. He smiled knowingly before her arms circled him from behind and a moderately toned "Boo" found it's (short) way to his ear.<p>

He turned his head to her smiling "You got me, Bones." He said mockingly.

She studied him briefly before deciding he was no being truthful "Liar." She said and felt his chuckle under her arms. "Thank you." She didn't get to sleep in much anymore. Parker, on the days he was over had school and Avery was always an early riser. Sleep was hard to come by most of the time. She gave his scapula a slight peck before moving to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.

Leaning against the counter she regarded him from a distance. He was wearing a charming 3 piece suit, dark gray, but underneath his pants she knew were those goofy socks, and if he turned around, the standard Cocky belt buckle and an anything other than black tie. Brennan had never needed such symbols of rebellion. Being the best in her field gave her a certain radius of leniency, and at the Jeffersonian there wasn't a strict dress code, but she had come to appreciate these things in Booth. One of the many things she would miss about him if he decided to conform to the FBI's dress code. She looked up at his face to see him looking at her, a small smile gracing his lips. Brennan loved his smile. It made him all he more beautiful to her and right now she'd never been happier that she had heeded the dim, staticky message from the universe and was seeing it freely. And pointed at her.

"Well, I gotta get going, I have an early meeting this morning." He said moving to kiss her. "You look beautiful, Bones." They both chuckled as they her a round of "eeeeww" behind them. Booth went around the counter kissing both Parker and Avery goodbye.

* * *

><p>"She's pretty funny, Mom." Brennan tried to remain neutral, hoping her face didn't give anything away "I mean..." Parker said, trying to find a way to apologize for the slip.<p>

"It's ok, Parker." Brennan reassured. If she was completely honest with herself , the slip had made her inordinately happy. She always wondered if she was good enough for Parker. She wanted to be good enough. Rationally the slip could be explained, but ever sine Avery was born , she found that rationality didn't always agree with motherhood. As Parker continued to talk about his new friend , Brennan was grateful for all the red lights, giving her a little extra time with her children.

And on the way to the Jeffersonian she was grateful for every green light. Having been stopped only twice she made it to the lab very quickly. After dropping her daughter at daycare, Brennan was anxious to get to work.

By the time Booth came to get her at lunch she had finished the identification of two sets of modular storage remains and done the paperwork for them, she was feeling very productive. And hungry. They headed to the diner, smiling as the table they normally sat at was being vacated. Sitting anywhere else just seemed wrong. Booth got a burger and fries, and she grilled cheese with tomato soup. They laughed at how, once again the fries were the first thing gone.

* * *

><p>Brennan linked her arm through Booth's as they exited the diner, pecking his lips with a sweet smile alight on her lips. Booth's feet stopped moving and when she looked at him in confusion his face was set with a look of fear. She turned her head in the direction of his. Ahead of them was a young man, a teenager. His eyes were fixated on a couple, in front of them, his hand behind his back and a skittish, searching eye. Brennan looked back to Booth before a movement caught her eye., she turned to see the boy, with a shaking hand and a gun at the end of it. Screams filled the air and people scurried away from the danger. Both Booth and Brennan's eyes followed a man, inconspicuous before running toward the boy throwing his arms around the boy to bring him down but not before a shot rang out around them.<p>

His hands were on her face and he was talking to her, yelling at her. Had she done something wrong? She opened her eyes blinking furiously at the darkness that still surrounded her vision. She looked at him, her confusion palpable. Stay. Why was he saying stay? And why was she so cold. It was warm, just a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago.. They were leaving the diner. And then... The confusion cleared even as her vision was distorted by tears. God. I'm not ready. She thought desperately, trying to fix her eyes to his face again. She could see his tears even through hers.

It doesn't work like that, Bones.

That's what he had told her... that night when they had first made love.

"Booth... I'm cold." She felt rather than saw his tears falling. He held her tighter, at least there was some warmth. Booth rocked back and forth, sometimes tipping his head up and mumbling words upwards.

"God, please!" Her tears finally fell over. Her cold hand reaching to touch his face.

"It doesn't work that way." She said through the pain piercing her abdominal area. She knew how helpless he must feel. Applying pressure to abdominal wounds is often more damaging. He wouldn't risk that.

"Booth... I lov-" His finer went to her lips silencing her.

"Shhhh. I know, baby. We know."

"Booth... today... was the best day..." She said pushing past her labored breathing. "I've ever had."

Booth tears began falling in earnest and he kissed her, whispering "I love you" over and over again against them

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Sorry if you're upset I just killed the love of my life. but until then was it good?<strong>


End file.
